Current approaches to considering complex environments and systems are typically based on analysis where the functional and non-functional characteristics and attributes of a system are loosely coupled.
This assumption implies a limited inter-relationship between the attributes and it would follow that standard queuing mechanisms can be used to determine the optimum service. It is the claim of this discovery is that this is over simplistic; in that in a large class of important real systems there is a strong relationship between a dynamic system's characteristics—functional and non-functional—that combine and need to be balanced to determine a system's optimal service. In fact in these systems queues are symptoms rather than causes.
When system characteristics and attributes are closely coupled they affect each other and in so doing they create unpredictable states or singularities. Dynamic complexity is a measure of interactions between components in an environment. In a dynamically complex environment, the result of such interactions can be difficult to predict, and may cause the system to enter an unexpected state or singularity. Such behavior is destabilizing and dangerous, not just for the system itself, but the environments that surround the system. Emulation of a dynamic system is described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,211, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/262,453, titled “Dynamic Service Emulation of Corporate Performance,” published as U.S. Pub 2009/0112668, the entirety of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the aforementioned publication, systems and methods are disclosed that provide a predictive model, the model indicating the timing of an event, the amplitude of that event and the combination of actions or attributes within a system that combine to cause the event.
In a system with high dynamic complexity, the occurrence of such events, and the interactions between them, becomes myriad. Under these conditions, the system may become unstable. Under current methods and approaches there is no method or approach to determine the level of dynamic complexity or which of the attributes or events within the operation of a system combine to have greatest impact on the system.
Under typical methods, static complexity of a service is the only dimension of complexity that is considered today, and is typically demonstrated by cause and effect, being a one-to-one relationship. Such an analysis suffers considerable limitation in dealing and assessing the impact of complexity.